


The Existence of Christmas

by allfireburns



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, POV Third Person, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned doesn't believe in Christmas - metaphorically speaking - and most years, Olive goes along with that. This year's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Existence of Christmas

Ned doesn't believe in Christmas - though that's not strictly true, he believes in its _existence_, just not in celebrating it - like most every other holiday, so the Pie Hole is always open on Christmas Eve. And Olive, who would have no one to celebrate with anyway, is always working.

Something about Christmas just makes pie seem like a good idea.

The shop is packed, Olive rushing from one table to another with barely a chance to breathe between them, so she doesn't notice when the door opens with a gust of icy air and snow.

She doesn't take any notice at all of the customer who just entered, until she turns around and runs squarely into Alfredo Aldarisio, who had been waiting for her to do just that. She steps back, the jingle be on her Santa hat jingling (because she and Chuck had decided for a bit of holiday cheer, against the piemaker's wishes), and stares up at him.

"Alfredo. You came back."

He doesn't say anything, but she really hadn't expected him to, when she worked this out in her head. He seems to know the script perfectly (and, thinking back, he knew it all along), because when she rises up on her tiptoes, he matches it exactly, leaning down to kiss her.

The music swells, if only in Olive's mind, and for a moment it doesn't matter who's watching, the customers or Emerson, the piemaker or Chuck or even Digby - just that it's Christmas Eve, and Alfredo is here, and tonight Olive will finally have someone to celebrate with.


End file.
